The Human Vampire
by swiftstar13
Summary: The Cullens find a lost kid in the forest and decide to take her in. How will the family deal with the new member that is so much like a vampire yet so much... not? They also can't help but notice just how similar she looks like Esme. But she couldn't be... could she?
1. Chapter 1

**THANKS to anyone reading! This is just something that I thought of and decided to write. If you like then please let me know and I'll continue it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

It was a normal day in the Cullen household, or at least as normal as it gets for a family of vegetarian vampires. Alice was sitting at the computer buying even more unneeded clothes for the family, while Jasper sat in an armchair near her quietly reading his book. Esme and Carlisle sat side by side on the couch, Carlisle reading a medical magazine and Esme reading a book on interior design. The noise coming from Emmett playing video games was accompanied by Edward playing the piano and Rosalie working on her car in the garage.

"Oh! This is so exciting", squealed Alice.

Jasper looked up from his reading to look at his mate, "what is it Alice?" Thinking that this was about a new fashion craze or a new outfit, nobody else paid much attention.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll get to buy a whole new wardrobe and Esme will have to design a whole new room!", Alice rambled on, getting the attention of more of the family members.

"Alice! Calm down, what are you talking about?", Carlisle asked.

"You'll see very soon, but first we have to make sure that the lost child doesn't end up on the wolves' territory."

"Come on!", she added when no one moved.

Glances were exchanged between everyone as they ran out the house and into the forest after Alice. They didn't have to run for long before they found her walking alone in the middle of the forest. She was dressed plainly in a pair of jeans, a thin coat and a woolen hat to keep out the cold weather of Forks. The rucksack on her back, which was full of supplies and personal items, bounced rhythmically as she walked thought the forest.

As soon as she realised they were watching her, she stopped in her tracks. The Cullens stayed hidden behind the trees as they watched the reaction of the frightened child. They weren't far from the border so when she suddenly bolted they followed right behind her. As they knew the forest much better, it wasn't long before they surrounded her and she was forced to stop.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you", Esme soothed as she cautiously stepped forward, only to be stopped by what seemed to be an invisible force field.

As all of the other members of the Cullen family stepped forward they too, like Esme, were stopped before they could get within two metres of her.

"Our gifts don't work anymore!", Edward exclaimed.

"Anymore?", Carlisle repeated.

"They did before. Not mine but Alice saw her in a vision."

"Amazing."

"You don't have to be scared of us sweetie", Esme tried to calm her.

As the conversation occurred, the child looked frantically at everyone surrounding her until her eyes settled on Esme as she spoke. The shield abruptly faltered for a second as the mystery child stared wide eyed at Esme.

In that moment Edward heard one clear thought go through her head before the shield was back up, "she looks so much like her".

* * *

**Please review if you like it and want me to continue! :)**

**-Magda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers:**

**LisaLisa3232**

**Wishful thinkin(Effervescent Ocean)**

**kinkymistress87**

**whose reviews made me write this chapter even quicker.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

The child kept glancing at the family members in fear.

"Are you lost?", Esme asked.

The child nodded slowly after a moment of hesitation. She was staring at Esme with what could be described as awe.

"We can help you if you come with us. Nothing will happen to you, you'll be safe. I promise", Esme persuaded the child.

Once again, after a moment of hesitation, the child nodded slowly.

"Ok. If you run after us, we'll lead you to the house", Carlisle said, looking at the child for a response. She simply nodded for the third time.

With that everyone ran to the house.

As they ran, everyone couldn't help but think about how similar the teenager looked to Esme. She had the same caramel brown hair and the same heart shaped face. Her eyes, however, didn't resemble Esme's at all. Bright blue orbs framed with gold stared from underneath her long eyelashes, the gold no doubt suggesting a vegetarian diet. The same thoughts went through everyone's minds, 'there's no way they could be related, could they? Esme lost her son...right?'

By the time they arrived at the house everyone was impatient to find out more about the mysterious stranger, but she didn't look very talkative. She did baffle the Cullens. She looked so similar Esme, yet so different. So much like a vampire, yet so human. Her scent was like a vampire's but her slow heartbeat suggested otherwise.

As everyone sat down, the child took a moment to look around before sitting tensely on a sofa opposite the family members. For a while nobody spoke as they all looked at each other.

It was Carlisle who broke the silence. "What's your name sweetheart?", he asked the child gently.

"Lilly", the child whispered.

Everyone was startled by the musical voice that escaped her mouth. None of them had expected her to answer.

Carlisle smiled, "how old are you Lilly?"

"14", she answered, louder this time, more confident.

"Well I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. These are Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward", he introduced as he pointed to each of them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you", Lilly whispered shyly, which was met with a few quiet chuckles around the room.

"It's lovely to meet you too".

"Now, why where you in the forest all on your own?", Esme asked, the motherly concern seeping from her voice.

Lilly panicked. She didn't know what to tell them, she was suddenly feeling self-conscious. Lilly decided to stick with the truth, "I've got nowhere to go so I've just been wandering around". She couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice, she really did miss her home and her family.

Esme got up to sit next to Lilly in an attempt of comfort. As she sat down on the other end of the sofa, Lilly couldn't help but tense up at the closeness, but something about Esme made her want to trust her.

"What about your parents?", by now Esme was whispering too.

Esme gasped quietly after seeing Lilly's expression in reaction to her question. The sadness and loss was so prominent on her face that Esme couldn't help but wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." Esme cut off as she watched the child slowly lean in to her embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment before Lilly looked up at Esme and whispered, gesturing at the rest of the family, "why do they look at me like that?"

"Because everyone thinks that you two look very much alike", it was Edward who spoke this time.

"Oh".

"Can I ask you a question?", he continued.

"Sure I -I guess". Lilly started to panic again.

"Who is it that Esme reminds you so much of?"

"Wait, how'd you know about that? Can you like read minds or something?"

"Usually yes, but I only heard that one thought. I can't read your mind like I can everyone else's"

"My mom", she finally admitted.

The room was silent. "Would you like to see a picture?", Lilly whispered to Esme after a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure?"

Lilly smiled and nodded as she pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket. The picture was of a couple standing together in front of a house, smiling happily for the camera. The woman did in fact look a lot like Esme, even more than her daughter did, and the man had the same bright blue eyes as Lilly.

"My mom always said she looked a lot like my great-great-great-grandmother", Lilly said, staring longingly at the picture after Esme had given it back.

"Have you got a picture of her?", Edward asked.

"Actually I do. My mom was very fond of her", Lilly answered taking another picture out of her pocket. She gasped as she unfolded it and looked up at Esme. Surely it couldn't be. When she passed it to Esme she too gasped.

"What's your full name dear?"

"Lilly Esme Platt".


	3. Chapter 3

**This is quite a short chapter, but I wanted to update before I went back to school because who knows when I'll be free to update again! **

**Thanks to my reviewers who made me write this so much quicker:**

**Effervescent Ocean**

**EsmeCarlisleTogetherForever24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Lilly POV:**

Before I knew it I was being held in a tight embrace by the woman in front of me. For a while nobody spoke as the photos of Esme and my parents were passed around.

"How is that possible?", someone inquired.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too", Esme said, pulling away and looking at me.

The question bought back an unexpected but pleasant memory, followed by another much less pleasant one.

_The first was of my mother and I sitting together on the sofa, with my head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. We had been watching tv together until I looked towards the photo on the fireplace._

_"Why do you admire her so much mom?", I had asked her. It was a question I often asked, and one she was always happy to answer._

_"Your great-great-great grandmother was a great woman", she told me following my gaze. "It takes a lot of courage to do what she did for her child, only to have him suddenly taken away. I can't imagine the amount of pain she must've felt when she thought she lost him. It must've taken a lot of love for your great-great grandfather to do what she did"._

_I always loved_ _listening to my mom talk about great-great-great grandmother Esme__._

_"You don't believe she died, do you?", I had asked her once again._

_"No, I don't"._

_My mother always believed that my great-great-great grandmother had somehow survived the fall. 'There was no body in the end' she always told me. I don't know what she really believed, but sometimes it seemed like she talked about her as if she was still alive today, which just wasn't possible._

The memory changed abruptly to a more dark and unpleasant one. It was the day of my parents' death.

_I remember walking into the house after school that day only to find it in ruins. The funiture was broken and scattered all over the place. The signs of a struggle. I suppressed the need to shout for my parents, just in case the person who did this was still here and found me before I could find them. My heart pounded in my chest and my hands shook violently as I checked each room in the house for any signs of life. It wasn't until I opened the door to my parents' room did I find anything. On the ground in the middle of the room were the lifeless bodies of my parents. I felt myself gasping for air as I knelt by them, sobbing._

_I didn't realise that someone else was in the room until I felt a sharp pain in my neck. In an attempt to free myself I threw out my hands and imagined the attacker flying back. To my surprise that's what actually happened. As he hit the wall I managed to get a better look at who he was. The man was quite tall and handsome, but what really stuck in my head was the fact that he had red eyes. Blood red eyes. Everytime he tried to lunge at my something would stop him just as it did before. Even though I was safe from my attacker the pain in my neck didn't decrease, it got worse. It kept getting worse and worse until I finally passed out. _

_The day my parents died, a part of me had died with them. My human part._

"Lilly?", Esme's voice brought me back to the present.

Everyone was looking at me and waiting, and by the look that Edward was giving me I guessed that I had yet again let my guard down and that he had seen it all. There was no way he wouldn't ask me about it. I decided to stick to the subject so that he didn't have the chance.

'Your son, Edmund Platt, he didn't die"

**Please review and let me know if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to anyone reading this and my reviewers:**

**TrulyScrumptious**

**Effervescent Ocean**

**Utakataka-caca-98**

**EsmeCarlisleTogetherForever24**

**Sorry about the long delay between chapters, school's been REALLY busy. Now that I have two weeks off I should be able to write quite most of the story. Or at least some of it.**

**Thanks for reading and please do review and tell me if you have any ideas (POV's, etc.), they make me want to update more often! **

**-Magda :)**

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

"No. That's not possible. I saw him...", Esme stared at Lilly in disbelief.

Everyone's attention was fully focused on her now, making Lilly shuffle uncomfortably in her seat.

"They thought he died", her voice was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for the vampires surrounding her.

"What do you mean 'they thought he died'?" Carlisle asked Lilly while eyeing his wife carefully. She looked calm enough. For now.

"The doctors. They thought that he died because of lung fever when they couldn't hear his heartbeat, but he didn't die"

Lilly looked around the room to see seven shocked and confused vampires. Nobody understood how it was possible, how what she was saying could be true. Seeing as nobody spoke, she decided to continue her story.

"An hour after he was pronounced dead, he surprised everyone after he was found crying in the morgue."

"Surely if he didn't have a heartbeat then..."

"Doctors don't always know everything. Human ones anyway"

She hesitated momentarily as she glanced shyly at Esme, looking scared for her reaction.

"They went to find you and to tell you about the 'miracle' but they found out that you-that you um..."

"But I still don't understand how could he... how is it possible?", Esme looked completely heartbroken and, if she was capable to, she would definitely have tears in her eyes.

"I think that he had a gift. Nobody knew that then, they were just as shocked as the doctors, but from what I've heard about vampires so far and from personal experiences I think he had a gift."

"Excuse me", Esme quickly bolted from the room and out into the forest, but still within hearing range. Carlisle smiled apologetically before following her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone", Lilly whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Rosalie quickly made her way to the sofa as the smell of saltwater filled the air. She tried to put her arm around the girl, only to be stopped by her shield yet again.

"Sorry", Lilly muttered, lowering her shield.

"You really should stop apologising kid, it's not your fault ", Rosalie said, hugging her close.

"What gift do you think Esme's son had?", Edward asked me softly.

Lilly blushed slightly as everyone's attention was focused on her again.

"I-I think it was a bit like mine", she said looking down, embarrassed.

"What's your gift?", Alice spoke for the first time

"It's um... protection I guess. I can make myself 'invisible' to attackers, make them unable to find me by scent or their gifts"

Thinking back, the Cullens remembered that they had in fact not been able to smell her scent or hear her slow heartbeat as soon as she had put the shield up.

"I think he was able to do a similar thing", she continued. "I think that he could put up a shield or something so that you couldn't hear his heartbeat or you would think he was dead, I think it was for protection. It happened throughout his life as well, not only when he was a baby"

"So Esme's your great-great-great grandmother, huh?", Emmett asked Lilly with a grin.

She simply smiled and nodded.

Nobody spoke after that, the silence only breaking when Lilly spoke again.

"I should go", she said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going to go, dear?" Esme asked from the doorway, making her stop.

She shrugged, "I don't know".

"Then why are you leaving?"

Should she tell her, or should she just leave? Lilly looked at Esme, deep in thought, before replying, "I thought you would be mad at me because I upset you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

Esme quickly pulled her into her arms and sat down on the sofa, the girl ending up on her lap.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault", she told the child, who had hidden her face in Esme's shoulder.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! Don't think like that. None of this is your fault, ok?", she soothed, running her fingers through Lilly's hair.

Lilly looked up at the woman holding her and, seeing only sincerity and loved, nodded, "ok"

After a while she shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning against Esme as her breathing evened out and her already slow heartbeat slowed down.

Esme looked up from the child in her arms, "is she...?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "Sleeping, yes"

Everyone stared at her, both curious and surprised.

"Esme, you definitely have one strange family!", Emmett laughed.

* * *

**Bit short, I know but I thought it was better than nothing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5 Carlisle's POV! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**PeridotPi **

**Effervescent Ocean(here it is :])**

**I'm glad you guys like the story so far! :)**

**Please review if you have any ideas for the story (e.g POV) I always take them into consideration, they give me new ideas. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Carlisle POV:**

I watched as Lilly shifted slightly and mumbled in her sleep, safely encased in my wife's arms. She really was peculiar. A sleeping vampire. But was she even a vampire? She didn't say. I don't know but she was definitely not like any I have met or even heard about before. Her scent was certainly a vampire one. Her slow heartbeat and the blood that flowed through her veins made it impossible for her to have been changed but her slow heart rate made it unlikely that she was human. It reminded me of the heartbeat of a human going through transformation, when it drastically slowed down and became laboured as the heart pumped the venom around the body.

I could not help but worry for my wife as I watched her smiling down at the child that was curled up in her lap. It was almost one hundred years since Esme's transformation and her son's 'death'. She has lived for that whole time only to find out that her only reason to live had in fact been there all along. If she had waited a little while longer to find out that her son had not died, she might not have done what she did. I might have never found my mate. I can only imagine how she must feel.

As I watched Esme and Lilly on the sofa, my mind went back to when Esme has suddenly ran out of the house. I had found her sitting on the steps with her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands.

_"This is so...unfair", she had confessed in a whisper as I sat down next to her. "I want to be happy to know that my son didn't-that he didn't...die and that he had a family of his own, but if I had known that earlier I wouldn't have jumped and I would have been able to look after my little boy. But if I knew that my son hadn't died and I didn't jump then I would probably never have found you again, I would have never found the love of my life and I would not have had this life. It's so unfair, so...confusing."_

_"I know but you can't change that, you can't turn back time", I had told her as I pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone", we had heard Lilly whisper, we had still been within hearing range of the house,__ as the smell of tears filled the air._

_"She must think I'm so upset with her", my had wife admitted sadly._

_"Are you?"_

_"No", she had shaken her head. "Of course not."_

_"Then I think you need to make sure she knows that."_

_We had sat in silence for a while, listening to Lilly explain her gift and her theory about Esme's son, "It's um... protection I guess. I can make myself 'invisible' to attackers, make them unable to find me by scent or their gifts. I think he was able to do a similar thing. I think that he could put up a shield or something so that you couldn't hear his heartbeat or you would think he was dead, I think it was for protection. It happened throughout his life as well, not only when he was a baby."_

_"So Esme's your great-great-great grandmother, huh?", we had heard Emmett ask Lilly, the grin evident in his voice._

_"She needs me. I might not have been able to look after my son but I definitely need to look after my great-great-great granddaughter ", Esme had decided as she got up, took my hand and we walked back into the house._

"I'm so glad that she found us", Esme whispered to me, her voice bringing me back to the present.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Everyone else had left a little while earlier in order to have some privacy and to give Esme some space after such a discovery.

"She's remarkable isn't she? I mean she's sleeping and she has a heart that beats and pumps blood around the body. That's really unusual for a vampire right?"

"Yes, it is. I have never heard of a vampire like her, but then we can't be sure that really a vampire. Maybe it's part of her gift?"

Esme nodded, "I will ask her about it tomorrow, she might know more."

She was silent for a while before continuing, "I wonder what happened to her parents for her to have ended up on her own as a vampire."

"She will probably tell you, when she is ready. She seems to trust you more than anyone else already."

Esme nodded, "I should carry her up to bed."

"I don't know, I think she looks pretty comfortable", I chuckled.

"She does", my wife smiled. "But I think she will be more comfortable in the spare bedroom."

She carefully shifted so that she could pick Lilly up without waking her. I followed Esme upstairs and watched from the doorway as she slowly placed her under the duvet, tucking her in and placing a caring kiss on her forehead. As Esme reached towards the handle of the door I heard Lilly sigh and bury deeper under the duvet making Esme chuckle as she shut the door. The happiness radiated from my wife as I followed her into our bedroom.

**It's not too long but I couldn't think of anything else to write to make it any longer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took me some time but I decided to set this story right at the beginning of New Moon or Eclipse (up to you guys to be honest- let me know: review? Poll on profile- if it works?) and just go from there. I was thinking of having Seth imprint of Lilly but not sure, any thoughts? Could always have another OC.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Effervescent Ocean**

**Utakataka-caca-98**

**tyken**

**Ira Bell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Lilly POV:**

I woke up quite late judging by the light coming through the large window to my left. It wasn't sunlight it was well, light. I blinked slowly looking around the spacious room. It wasn't furnished too much but it was just enough with a small bedside table on the left hand side of the bed, a chest of drawers on one side of the room and a small bookshelf, half-filled with books, on the other side of the room near the window. There was a white unmarked door further to the left of the bed, probably a bathroom. I threw the covers back and jumped out of bed. As I turned back to make the bed I saw that my backpack had been left leaning against the end of the bed. There was no point in getting changed before taking a shower but I didn't want to do that without asking Esme or Carlisle, it was their house after all.

I opened the door slowly and peeked out, for some reason feeling the need to look down the corridor before stepping out. Walking down the stairs I made my way to where I could hear voices. I stood shyly in the doorway looking at Esme and Carlisle who stopped talking and looked at me making me shuffle my feet uncomfortably.

"Good morning", they chorused, smiling kindly at me.

"Good morning"

"Are you okay?", Esme asked me.

"Um yeah I just wanted to ask...", I started, already hearing how stupid this was going to sound.

"Yes?", Carlisle prompted when I stopped.

"I wanted to make sure that it's ok if I use the shower", I whispered as quickly as possible, knowing how stupid it sounded but wanting to make sure anyway.

"Of course! You don't have to ask about things like that!"

"Ok. Thank you", I whispered quickly, before running up the stairs at full speed, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

I ran back into the room and grabbed the only change of clothes that I had out of my bag. I put my clothes onto an empty shelf near the towels and got into the shower. Turning the water on as hot as it will go I closed my eyes, letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. I took my time in the shower, only stepping out when the water felt too hot against my skin. Quickly I got dressed and combed through my long hair. Every time I brushed my hair I couldn't help but remember my mom. I was always so proud to have the same hair as my mum, and now as Esme, which she would always let me comb as a kid after she had combed mine. I quickly wiped the tears that fell from my eyes at the memory. I couldn't cry now, vampires could smell tears and I didn't want any of the vampires in the house to know or worry.

I made my way downstairs for a second time, this time walking to the kitchen, where I saw Esme sitting at the table looking through a magazine. She looked up and smiled warmly at me as I sat on a chair opposite her.

"Where is everyone?", I asked curiously, noticing for the first time that apart from us the rest of the house was silent.

"Carlisle went to work at the hospital and everyone else is at school."

I must have missed the sound of them leaving in the shower. Before I could reply I heard a low grumble come from my empty stomach, making my face heat up in embarrassment once again. I haven't eaten for almost a day as I didn't eat any dinner yesterday, making me extra hungry.

I looked up to see Esme gazing at me with a shocked and surprised expression, "You're hungry?"

I nodded.

"Do you eat normal food?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, but it is very unusual"

"Vampires don't eat?", I asked her. I didn't know any vampires personally so I had never learned that detail and I thought it was normal.

"No. They usually don't sleep of have a heartbeat either."

"Great. I'm even a freak as a vampire, as if that wasn't enough already", I muttered under my breath.

Esme spun around to look at me from where she had got up to start cooking some food, "Lilly Esme Platt, you are not a freak! Don't you ever think that!"

"You sound just like my mom", I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"She used to say that?"

"Yeah, whenever I came home crying because the kids at school called me a freak."

"Why did they call you that?", she asked me, slightly...concerned?

"I don't really know. I wasn't very good at making friends, I preferred to be on my own. I wasn't like the other kids", I didn't know why I was telling her this, but something about her expression showed that she really cared and that she genuinely wanted to know.

"That does not make you a freak. It was horrible of them to say that"

I nodded, lost in memories.

We were silent for a while before Esme spoke, her voiced breaking me out of my thoughts, "Is there anything specific that you want for breakfast?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I thought for a moment. What did I like to eat?

"Can I have some pancakes please?"

"Sure you can"

I watched as she got all of the ingredients needed out and started mixing them together.

"Why do they go to school? The others I mean", I felt like I needed to clarify just in case.

"We like to stay in a place for as long as possible so in order for people not to get suspicious they usually go to school like all the other kids"

"Does Carlisle work as a doctor at the hospital?"

"Yes, he does"

"Is that unusual?", I mentally shrugged: might as well learn as much as possible while I'm at it.

"Quite, according to most other vampires"

"Ok"

We were silent for a while as Esme cooked and I looked around the room, but it wasn't an awkward silence like when you are left in a room with a stranger, it was a comfortable silence.

"Bella, Edward's girlfriend, is going to come over after school", Esme told me as she handed me a glass of juice and a plate full of stacked pancakes and fruit.

"Thank you", I told her, smiling. "Is she a vampire?"

"No, she's human. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. Is that unusual?", I asked her with a mischievous smile, still not eating my breakfast.

"Yes, it is", she told me, trying to suppress a smile.

"You have an unusual family", I laughed.

"Yes I do", she answered, amused. "Now eat you breakfast!"

I grinned and started eating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I can't decide whether to have this story set in New Moon or Eclipse so I would really appreciate it if you took part in the poll on my profile or review what you think and whatever gets the most votes wins. Let me know if you have any ideas such as POV and whether you want Seth to imprint, I want to make sure you guys like what you are reading. **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**1bluesapphire**

**ClarionRomance24**

**mellberry**

**PoisonDreamz**

**Utakataka-caca-98**

**tyken**

**Ira Bell**

**Guest (didn't mention a name)**

**Thanks again for reading, here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (obvs) it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Lilly POV:**

After I finished my breakfast I thanked Esme who insisted on washing my plate for me, saying that it was part of her looking after me. It didn't take her long and soon she was sitting back down opposite me. I couldn't help but shuffle shyly under Esme's gaze as she looked at me, before asking, 'how did you find me? I mean I'm surprised you even recognised me, I did 'die' in 1921" Her expression didn't push for an answer, only encouraged one.

"I.. I don't know I just sort of ended up here" I shrugged. "Besides, mom never believed that you died so I wasn't as surprised as you'd think I would be to find you"

Esme's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"She always believed you'd somehow survived and were alive somewhere." My voice lowered to a whisper. "Mom always spoke very highly of you"

Esme's face softened into one of compassion, she whispered, "what happened to her? What happened to your mom?"

I didn't answer for a while, the sudden onslaught of memories bringing tears to my eyes. "She... my parents t-they... um..."

"Sweetie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Esme soothed.

"No, you deserve to know. She was your family too after all" I looked up at Esme and saw that she wasn't going to push me either way. "My parents were killed. I came home from school and I just... found them there. The person that killed them was still there. He was a vampire, but he wasn't a nice vampire with golden eyes like you and your family, he had red eyes and he wanted to kill me too. My gift was the only thing that stopped him"

"Is that how you became a vampire?"

I nodded as I quickly tried to wipe the few traitor tears that escaped off my cheeks as I relived through the memory once again. But it wasn't quick enough for Esme not to notice.

"Aw sweetheart! C'mere" Esme cooed as she stood up and opened her arms in an embrace.

I didn't hesitate before running into them. As Esme led us slowly towards the sofa I didn't even try to stop the sobs that started to escape. Esme muttered words of comfort to me as I sobbed uncontrollably with my head buried in her shoulder. This reminded me so much of how my mom would comfort me when I used to come home crying, which only made me cry even harder.

I hadn't spoken about what happened to anyone before, so it felt good to tell someone who cared. We sat there for a while with Esme gently stroking my hair and me sniffling against her shoulder, before the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry"

"For what sweetie? You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I ruined your shirt"

"No, you didn't. It's only wet. Besides, I don't mind, I'd rather have a wet shirt than for you to keep all of this bottled up"

"Thank you", I whispered as I buried my head back into Esme's shoulder, who in reply simply kissed the top of my head and continued running her fingers through my hair.

* * *

**I know its quite short but I can't really move the story on too quickly without knowing when I'm going to set it so don't forget to let me know whether you'd prefer the story to be set in New Moon or Eclipse by taking the poll on my profile, leaving your opinion in a review etc.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I got mainly Eclipse votes so that's what I'm going to go with. But here's another big decision for you guys to make: what about Seth? Do we want him to imprint on Lilly? If not then there can always be an OC introduced so choose wisely...**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

Kei-Survivor

Effervescent Ocean

PeridotPi

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Lilly POV:**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. As the day went on I became even more anxious about meeting Bella and making a good first impression, but also making a good impression on the rest of Esme's family. I really want them to like me. Since I became a vampire and the death of my parents I had found somewhere that I wanted to stay, I had found family and I really wanted them to like me. Throughout the day my anxiety and worry levels steadily rose, so I wasn't surprised when I noticed Esme looking at me with concern while she started to prepare dinner for Bella and I.

"Are you okay?" she shot me a worried glance as she stirred the food.

"Mhm"

I heard Esme sigh softly before making her way to sit opposite me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Talk to me sweetheart, you can tell me what's wrong" Esme coaxed gently.

I was silent for a while. "I'm just nervous that's all" I finally confessed.

"About meeting Bella?"

I nodded. "What if she doesn't like me? Or what if the rest of your family doesn't like me?" My voice slowly faded into a whisper as I admitted what to me seemed like a very childish fear.

I shifted uneasily in my seat as Esme watched me sadly. "Why wouldn't they like you sweetie?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Because I'm not a normal vampire?"

"What do you mean you're not a normal vampire?" Esme asked.

"Lilly, you can tell me, I only want to help" she told me after I hadn't answered for a while.

"I'm not like you and your family"

Esme's voice yet again filled with compassion. "And there is nothing wrong with that, all of us are different in our own ways. Some vampires don't think of us as normal vampires because we don't drink human blood, so I don't think there is a 'normal' vampire. As for the rest of the family: you already won them over yesterday. Bella and the others will love you just the way you are, because you are a very lovable person" Esme told me as she got up and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but believe her, the compassion and truth in her voice made anything she said sound very convincing. Moments later I heard a car drive into the driveway.

"It'll be fine, I promise" She went back to cooking just as the door opened.

"Hey kid!" Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway as he threw himself into the seat opposite me, the chair creaking unstably under his weight. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat down very slowly compared to Emmett, and with the usual vampire grace.

"Emmett, please try not to break the furniture" Esme didn't even look up from her cooking.

Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"Edward and Bella will come in a moment, which gives us just enough time to get to know our new little sister" Emmett announced as he folded his arms and forcefully placed them onto the table, making it shake.

"Don't scare her Emmett" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

I gathered all of my courage, folded my arms and placed them onto the table just as forcefully as Emmett, making everyone chuckle.

"Same rule applies to you: no breaking my furniture" I could see that Esme wasn't really angry at me. She gave me a reassuring smile after 'scolding' me, which I happily returned. I had definitely not missed the way Emmett called me his 'little sister' either.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked uncertainly.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange"

"Ok mine's blue. How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"One hundred **(pretend Twilight is set in 2015)**. When's your birthday?"

"December 25th"

"Your birthday's on Christmas?"

"Yup. When's your birthday?"

I could see everyone else intently watching the verbal tennis match with interest.

"28th May. What's your biggest fear?"

"Um... loneliness. I'm guessing you don't have one?"

For some reason I felt very relaxed and happy around these people, as if all my worries suddenly disappeared. I really like it here.

"Nope!" Emmett boomed. "Do you know how to play baseball?"

"I know the rules a little"

"Have you ever played?"

"No"

"Well we're going to have to change that" Emmett grinned at me. "I love baseball, I can show you if you want"

"Ok"

Just then our conversation was cut short as another car drove into the driveway.

**Bella POV:**

As soon as I walked through the door Alice attacked me with a hug.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Alice"

When Alice moved back I noticed the little figure hiding behind Esme, tightly holding her hand.

"Hello Esme"

"Hello Bella" Esme greeted me with a caring smile. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Lilly"

Edward had told me that there was someone that he wanted me to meet, but he hadn't gone into any detail so I'm guessing this must be that person. As Esme introduced us, Lilly slowly stepped forward so that she was standing next to Esme, who put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Lilly looked exactly like Esme: she had long caramel coloured hair framing a heart-shaped face with features very similar to Esme's. The only thing that really stood out to be different was her eye colour: bright blue. I watched as the mini-Esme shuffled her feet shyly as the attention focused on her.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"I know" she whispered in reply. "Its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too" I hesitated for a second before asking my question as I looked over at Edward for any clue. "Are you two...?" I started to ask looking back at Esme.

"She's my great-great-great-granddaughter" Esme replied.

That's a lot of great's. "I didn't know you had a great-great-great-granddaughter" I told Esme as I tried to wrap my head around the situation.

"Neither did I until she showed up, and I'm very glad she did" Esme said as she gently pulled Lilly closer, clearly very happy.

Soon everyone split up and went into different areas of the house.

"I didn't know Esme had any family left" I whispered to Edward as I watched Esme and Lilly talk happily to each other.

"Neither did she or anyone else" he told me as he hugged me close. "We're all just glad that she's happy"

"Me too"

* * *

**I ran out of ideas by the end, as you can probably tell. Let me know if you want Seth to imprint! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I tried to write a longer chapter and this is as long as it gets! Let me know if you have any ideas/opinions.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

1bluesapphire

Kei-Survivor

PeridotPi

Utakataka-caca-98

tyken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

I was surprised to come downstairs the next day and find both Emmett and Rosalie downstairs and Esme nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, sweetie" Rosalie greeted me while Emmett simply grinned at me.

"Morning" I smiled at them. "How come you guys aren't at school?"

"We don't go to school anymore" Emmett grinned even wider, clearly overjoyed by that.

"Yesterday we just stopped by at school to pick up some paperwork and we thought you guys might need some space so we decided to stay out until the others came home"

I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of them having to stay away because of me.

"Don't worry about it" Rosalie assured me. "Esme has gone to the grocery store but she told me to make sure you got some breakfast so, is there anything specific you would like?"

"I don't mind"

"Well, I can tell you that as a vampire cook I'm basically limited to pancakes or scrambled eggs, neither of which I can guarantee will be edible"

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "Pancakes sound good"

She smiled at me before getting the ingredients out.

Emmett put down the newspaper that he had been reading and leaned over the table so that he was closer to me before whispering jokingly. "Esme also told us to make sure that we don't burn the house down, so watch out kid"

I laughed as Rosalie retaliated. "I think she was referring to you, Emmett, because we all know who is the most likely to burn the house down, which is why I'm the one cooking"

'Sure' Emmett mouthed at me and winked, making me giggle and Rosalie to look back suspiciously at us.

It didn't take long for Rosalie to finish and hand me a plate full of fruit and pancakes.

"Thank you" I said, looking up to find her standing in the same place, unmoving, almost as if waiting for my verdict.

I grinned at her as I cautiously picked up my fork and took a bite. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in surprise as I tasted her food. How is it that vampires that can never eat can cook such delicious food?

"That's so not fair" I muttered.

"What?" Rosalie looked at me, confused.

"You guys don't even eat but you can cook the best food"

Rosalie just laughed. "I'm glad you like it"

"I wove vit" I said, stuffing my face with pancakes.

After I finished I got up to wash my plate, which disappeared and was clean before I could even get close to the sink.

"So what do you want to do?"

I thought about it for a while. "Can you give me a tour of the house?"

"Sure" Rosalie said, getting up.

"I'm going to play videogames" Emmett said, throwing down the newspaper and heading towards the living room.

"Come on, we'll start from upstairs"

I followed Rosalie up two flights of stairs onto the third floor.

"This is Edward's room" she told me, gesturing towards the door of a room facing the south of the house. "And that's Carlisle and Esme's room"

"Your house is very open" I said, pointing to the large windows in the rooms.

"Yeah, its one of the only places that we don't have to hide"

I nodded, smiling.

Rosalie opened a door to a massive room filled with bookshelves that were brimming with books. "This is our library"

"Wow" I breathed as I walked in and looked around.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"You want to continue?"

"Sure"

Rosalie then showed me Alice and Jasper's room along with 'the biggest closet in the house'.

"And this is Emmett's and my room" she said as she opened the door of the room nearest to the staircase.

"You've got a pretty big closet yourself" I said, pointing to the huge closet that occupied nearly half the room

"Yeah" she chuckled. "But Alice's is still bigger"

I laughed. "Yeah"

"This is Carlisle's office" Rosalie said, opening the door of the only room that we hadn't seen on the second floor. "That's where he usually is if you need him" she added.

"Okay"

We walked back downstairs and walked into the one part of the first floor that I hadn't seen yet.

"This is the music room" Rosalie told me as we walked into a large open room with a grand piano in the centre.

I couldn't help but walk over and slide my hand over the keys.

"Do you play?" Rosalie asked me from the doorway.

"A little" I answered as I sat down on the bench and placed my hands over the keys and started to play.

I let my hands press gently on the keys, playing a song that I knew very well. I kept playing without having to think about it; my fingers knew exactly what keys to press. I kept playing for what seemed like hours before I let the last notes fade.

I hadn't noticed that Esme came home and was standing in the doorway beside Rosalie until she spoke. "That was beautiful, sweetheart"

"Thank you" I whispered as I looked over at her, tears filling my eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Esme rushed over to sit on the piano bench beside me and engulfed me in a hug.

I didn't speak for a while and just sat there with Esme's arms around me. "My mom used to play that to me when I was sad"

I felt the bench shift slightly as Rosalie sat on the bench on my other side and started to play.

I shifted in Esme's arms so that I was leaning against her as I watched Rosalie play. The sound of the soothing melody quickly filled the air and I couldn't help but relax.

Soon Rosalie finished playing and turned to look at me. "That's what my mom used to play to me when I was upset" she told me kindly. "I find it good to play sometimes, it helps me remember her"

"It helps me to remember my mom too"

"But your mom wouldn't want you to be upset when you remember her, would she?"

"No, I don't think so"

"I don't think so either"

"Rose is right, sweetheart. Your mom wouldn't want you to be sad, she'd want you to remember her for all of the happy memories"

"I know" I said, wiping away my tears.

"Good" Esme said, kissing the top of my head.

"Can we go to the library?"

"Sure we can" Esme laughed and I grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the staircase, smiling happily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review if you liked. I'm still looking for opinions about whether Seth should imprint on Lilly so let me know (there is now a poll on my profile because I'm lost as to who is for it and who is against it)!**


End file.
